April fools
by sparklecullen87
Summary: Bella and Alice have been best friends for years. but Bella has loved Alice's brother Edward for just as long. Edward then come's along and seems to make all of Bella's dreams come true but only for a minute. soz i am crap at this read and review plz xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight coz if I did then won't be writing this lol.

Hiya every one I am new to this so plz be nice. I am really bad at English so I am sorry if it makes no since I am writing this at work while doing a 12 hour nite shift so I think its understandable is it crap lol, but plz let me no wot u all think of it. Thank u!!!

*************************************************************

Chapter 1

It started as a normal day at the Cullen's. Rose and Emmett were in Emmett's room doing god knows what, Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen and had been for a while and wasn't brave enough to go and see what they were doing. Them two ever nearly as bad as Rose and Emmet. Which just left me in the living room on her own again.

I sighed to herself thinking _oh the fun_.

I had come over to study with Alice and Rose as they had a bid test tomorrow, but as soon as their men had walked in I was abandoned and the two girls went off with their man .

Me on the other hand was still single, but then I am always with Alice and Rose its no wonder I'm still single. Them two looked like that belonged on the front of a fashion magazine or something, with Rose and her long blonde hair and stunning looks and Alice which looked like you would find her sitting on a flower like a little fairy. And me well I have long brown hair that finished at my waist and then boring brown eye's and medium high stood next to they two I didn't stand a chance.

I sighed to myself and started to gather my books together when Edward walked in. Edward was Emmett and Alice's brother and the man I was totally in love with but he only saw me as his sister's best friend.

"hey Bella where is everyone" Edward asked as he walked in and sat next to me.

I had to swallow a few times before I could answer " Emmett and Rose are upstairs and Alice and Jasper are in the kitchen." I said with a laugh as Edward rolled his eye's and what nice eyes, green , the kind of green you could get lost in. and with that I picked up my books and went to stand up but Edward stopped me "where are you going" he asked me with his hand still on my shoulder to stop me from leaving

I looked back at him " I was going home. It doesn't look like we will doing any more studying so I might as well go" I said with a laugh.

Edward just looked at me with a frown "oh, ok, but where is your truck? I didn't see it in the drive when I came in"

"its not here, Alice picked me up from mine so I guess I'm walking home, but when you see her can you tell her I will see her in school and that I hope she and Rose are ready for the test" and with a laugh I stood up but to my surprise Edward stood up too.

"well I can't have you walking home on your own so if you want I will give you a lift, I don't mind.

"no thank you, its ok really and I really like the walk," I could see that Edward wasn't happy " if it makes you feel better I will ring Alice when I get back" I could see he was still not happy but I didn't think I could handle being in a car with him without making a fool out of my self.

"well ok, but make sure you ring, how long will it take you to get home?"

I couldn't believe it Edward was concerned about me! That made my day. " yes dad, I should be home in about half an hour. I didn't know you cared"

I teased as I made my way to the door

"of course I care Bella, its not nice to tease, and trust me if I was your dad then I would need locking up for thinking the thing I do when I see you." he said with a smile on his face.

I felt my whole face go bright red. I didn't know what was going on here, but Edward was looking at me in a way he had never done beforehand my heart as I saw Edward lean down towards me. Then he brushed his lips against mine and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven, but it was over so quickly I had to think for a second on whether that had happened or whether I had dreamt it. I looked up at Edward not knowing what was going on and I knew that I was looking confused.

Edward looked down at me for a moment and then a Hugh smile broke out across his face. "god Bella if you can see the look on your face! it's a picture, this is the best April fools day prank ever."

I stood there rooted to the spot trying to make sense off it all,

Edward when he stopped laughing looked down at me and I could feel my blood begin to boil,

"Edward then stared to talk again " I know that the joke is a little early with April fools not till tomorrow but that's was to good to miss.

I felt my blood boil then and my eyes prickled with tears "well I'm glad you found it sooo funny Edward, go on have a good laugh at me, but just remember I will always hate you for this, do you hear me Edward Cullen I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" by this time I had worked myself up and was shouting and screaming at him which brought the others out from where ever they had been and came just in time to see me slap Edward hard round the face and run out the house and disappear into the forest leaving Edward to sort it out.

So that was the first chapter plz R and R thank u!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edpov

I looked down at Bella and saw the hurt in her face I knew I was in deep shit.

The next thing I knew Bella was screaming at, slapped me hard round the face and ran out the front door.

My hand went up to hold my face which had started to sting, who would have thought that someone so small could slap with that force.

I turned round to walk back into the living room and stopped when I found my path blocked by my family

"Edward what the fuck did you do to her? I have never seen Bella like that before" Alice asked as she walked up to me.

Emmet, Rose and Jasper were all still to shocked to move.

"nothing all I did was play a little prank on her. You know as its April fools day tomorrow" I held my hands up in front of me as if to say in wasn't me but we all knew it was.

Alice looked at me hard for a minute and I let a sigh of relief out as I thought Alice was going to let the matter drop but boy was I wrong.

"well it had to something really nasty, I know Bella and she would never hit someone for no reason, so come on Edward what did you do to her, and if you don't tell me then I will have Rose and Emmett drag it out of you."

I swallowed onerously as I looked at the face's of my family.

Alice just stood in front of me waiting for my answer .

"is Rose and Emmett going to have to get it out of you then." she was stood there with her ands on her hips.

I looked over to where Rose, Emmett and Jasper were stood and saw Rose and Emmett take a step forward.

"ok, ok, I don't see what the big deal is. God its not my fault she overreacted, stupid Bella -" I would of continued but both Emmett and Jasper made it very hard for me to talk as they had me pinned up against the wall.

Alice nodded her Head "ok Edward here's the thing, we all love Bella like a sister and we all feel very protective of her so are u going to tell us what you did to her to make her upset?"

I looked at all of them one by one and knew that I was in big trouble.

"ok, ok but can you guy's let me go as I am finding it hard to talk with your arm against my neck"

I saw Emmett and Jasper look at Alice, who just nodded her head. The next thing I knew I was in a heap on the floor.

I picked myself up off the floor and turned to look at my family.

"fine! All I did was pretend to like her more then a friend and give her a little peck on the lips, it as no big deal.

I wanted from the other to start laughing and call Bella stupid, but it didn't happen like that, instead I found myself pinned up against the wall again looking at a very pissed off Emmett.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder to look at them react of my family and got the same look.

"YOU WHAT!!!!, you dick, do you have any idea what you have done!" at that moment I was very glad that Emmett was the one that had a hold on me, I mean don't get me wrong Emmett has the strength to wipe me out but Rose was a one hell of a different ball game.

"Edward" Alice said trying to stay very calm. I personally couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"what Rose means is what you have just done to Bella is very cruel and unforgivable, if you tried using your eye's and brain at the same time you would have figured out a along time ago that Bella is totally in love you and has been since forever, and then you come alone and do that, to Bella it would have been like a dream come true and then you snatch it back and tell her it was all a joke."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bella Swan in love with me, I wanted to laugh but seeing Alice's face thought better of it.

Not that Bella isn't pretty coz she was I mean more then pretty she was beautiful, its just that she wasn't my type. I think of her as my little sister, I look out for her I mean that girl is like a walking death trap and then at school she was friends with all the creeps, it was no wonder we all keep her so close.

I was doing so good on this line of thought until a little voice in the back of my mind said _keep telling yourself that, so that's why you want to rip Mike Newton's head off every time he touch's her._ I frowned at that and then pushed it back again as I saw Alice about to start again.

"Edward where did Bella go?"

"she said that she was going home." and before Alice had a chance to grill me again I added " I did offer her lift but she turned me down saying she enjoyed the walk.

"hope you know that for someone who is smart you can be so thick, why did you let her leave in that state? You know what Bella is when walking anywhere and now she is out on her own its nearly dark and she is upset, hurt and angry, do you thing that a good combo for her when she is walking?"

I didn't know what to say Jasper rarely spoke and now he was ganging up on me to.

But then I was feeling pretty bad now for what I had done to Bella, and I was worried coz the other were right. With Bella in that state anything could happen, with that thought my heart did a jump and went in to hypo mode.

I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the wall.

"right I'm really sorry guy's, If I knew how she felt I would have never have pulled that prank on her"

I saw the stare's of disbelief on their face's.

"no I really mean it, so here is what we are going to do, Alice ring Bella's house and see if she is home. Me and Emmett will go and look for her in the car and Jasper when Alice has finished on the phone you two go and have a look in the forest but don't go to far in and meet back here in a hour's and with that we all went our different ways.

1 hour later…..

Me and Emmett was heading back to the house, there was no sign of Bella anywhere so she must have made it home.

I smiled to myself only Bella could warrant a manhunt for walking home. My smile then faded as I remembered the look on her face as she ran off.

Man was I going to kiss ass to make up for this

As we turned on to the drive I saw Alice and Jasper sat on the front door step waiting for us. Emmett stopped in front of where they where sat and cut the engine. Before we got out Emmett Turned to me and said " if anything has happened to Bella because of you your dead." and then jumped out of the Jeep

I followed him out thinking about what he had just said so I missed what Alice had said.

"sorry I missed that what did you say?"

"I said Bella isn't at home and we can't find her in the forest and nobody has seen her in town, I think its time to phone Charlie.

I stood there froze to the stop, all I could think about was Bella missing somewhere in the forest and she was on her own in the dark and it was all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer: i own nothing, twilight is not mine :(

hiya every one sorry its been a while but my life has been so crazy these last couple of months, i movei'd in with my boyfriend so didn't have any internet, then we split up, and then i found out i was pregnant, and now he don't want to know and i'm now 28 weeks pregnant, so like i say i'm really sorry i haven't up dated in like for ever, so here is chapter 3 hope like it :)

***************************************************************************************************************************

chapter 3

I knew going into the forest was a bad idea, but i was to upset to care, the tears were coming down my face think and fast, no matter how fast i wiped them away i still couldn't see where i was goin but then i didn't care about that, all i could think about was getting away.

All i could think about was Edward and that stupid joke that he and found so funny, the bastard,

the more i throught about it the harder i cried, so the faster i ran.

*how could he do this to me, how could he, he made all my dreams come true and the ripped them away from me all because he wanted a laugh*

it just kept going round and round in my head, and then every couple of minutes i would replay the moment when Edward told me that he wanted to be more then friends and then the feeling that exploaded in me at that moment and then the scene then fastforwards to the part when he looks down at me and then tells me that it was all a joke and that was the best April fools he has done.

i couldn't control the tears now, i couldn't really control anything, i was just so numb, i just kept on runnin anf running untill my legs gave up and i fell to the ground.

i lay there for a while before i noticed that the ground was wet, and there was a dull throbing pain coming from my ankle, i struggled to sit up.

i was shocked to see that it was raining and from the looks of thing it had been for quite some time, and that wasn't the only problem it was starting to go dark and it was happening quickly.

i went to look at my watch be then stopped i took it off the other morning coz it had stopped and never put a new battery in it, but from the look of the sky i had been a good few hours since i left the cullens..... i could bring myself to think of that name, i could feel my eyes startin to fill up with fresh tears.

i started to cry again, over wot Edward had done, the fact that i had left my jacket at that house, it cold, wet and nearly dark. i had no idea how long i sat there in a puddle of muddy water, but the tears stopped coming after a while.

i sat there from a while not really feeling anything, until a flash of light lit up the sky followed a moment later by a deafering clap of thunder,

i jumped up from where i sat, only to fall back down as my ankle refused to hold me up, i sat up again, and thid time took a look around to try and work out where i was, it took a moment to realize that i didn't have a clue, i had ran into the forest not looking or careing where i was going and now i had no clue as to where i was, i knew i was really deep in the forest coz i could hear water running, like a stream, but i couldn't remember ever seeing a stream before.

i struggled to my feet again, this time being careful with my ankle, and started in what i hoped had been the way i had come from.

after what seemed like hours had pasted i slowly realized that i was just walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

all at once i was angry. angry at Edward, angry that i was lost, wet,cold and lone in the forest. before i knew it i was running amd crying again, but this time i couldn't keep my eyes clear, not with the tears falling and hw rain mixing in with them, i had no clue how long i had been running for but i was suddenly falling, i had caught my foot in something, and felt a stabbing pain shootin up my leg, i didn't have time to cry out before i hit the ground and felt another pain at the back of my head, and then i saw an exploasion of light in front of my eyes, and then nothing.

The last thing i throught of before i gave myself up to the darkness was * great, cold, wet and managed to trip up ae well, i will never live this one down thats for sure. God i hate Edward cullen, if it wasn't for him i would be at home now*

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

hope u all like that i'm really sorry for not up dating soon her but bear with me and i promise to get the other chapters out to u thanku all for readin this sparkle xxxx 


End file.
